


Not Enough

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce wants more than Kal seems able to give him.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The original pairing tag on this was "Bruce/Kal" but that doesn't seem to be a tag.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 6th, 2008.

When Bruce had started his relationship with Kal-El, he hadn’t been sure what to expect in bed. He’d always pictured Clark as loving and careful, very giving as a lover. On the other hand, he had trouble even considering that Superman, the legendary Boy Scout, had ever slept with anyone. But Kal... that was a wildcard.

Bruce soon found out that Kal was just plain _wild_.

He had sex like he was never going to get any again, passionate and endless and enthusiastic. And fortunately, also very _skilled_. They’d spent many long days and nights tangled up in sweaty sheets, to the point where both of them could barely move.

The Batsignal was very much not appreciated on those nights.

Overall, Bruce’s sex life had never been better. He could have it whenever he wanted. All he had to do was yell.

But there were times...

Sometimes Kal seemed a little... A little too alien.

Now was one of those times, with Bruce’s legs over Kal’s broad shoulders, his eyes trying to catch Kal’s.

But he wasn’t looking at him. Hadn’t, in fact, looked at him since the third push inside of him. Kal’s eyes were focused on the wall straight in front of him. The look on his face was one of odd determination, like he was trying to literally fuck Bruce’s brains out.

It was not a particularly comforting or arousing thought. Especially considering he could probably _do_ that if he wanted.

Did he always look like that?

“Kal.” His next attempt at getting his attention came at the end of a particularly hard thrust, so no actual sound came out. Certainly nothing that resembled a name. He tried again, but still Kal didn’t look at him. It finally took Bruce trying to get _away_ that got his alien lover to acknowledge him.

He slowed but didn’t stop his thrusts at he blinked and looked down at Bruce. Bruce stopped struggling as Kal asked, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re acting like I’m not here.”

“No, I’m not. I’m inside you, aren’t I?”

“Yes, and you could also be fucking your couch or a Fleshlight.” He didn’t want to seem needy, but...

“Oh.” Kal folded his body and kissed Bruce long and hard, and Bruce felt himself getting more into the whole experience. When Kal resumed fucking him hard, it didn’t matter as much that he wasn’t really looking at him.

After they both came and Kal left, Bruce showered and thought back on the many times he and Kal had had sex. How often did they face each other? He thought he could count it on one hand. Kal was usually behind him, or otherwise wasn’t visible. What did that mean? Kal almost always topped, too. Bruce didn’t _really_ mind, but he’d like to be on top a little more. Especially since Kal didn’t seem to relinquish control to the bottom the way he was supposed to.

As he toweled off he wondered what would happen the next time he and Kal were alone together.

~*~

It turned out he only had to wait until two days later, when it became evident that Kal had swapped shifts to give them monitor duty at the same time. The end of their shift found them in Kal’s quarters, homemade quilt from Ma Kent bunched under Bruce’s head and scratchy against his shoulder. They were on their sides, Kal taking advantage of the angle to spread Bruce open wide and fuck him hard.

It was good, but something was missing.

Somehow there was no intimacy. No caresses, no kisses. Passionate and enthusiastic, but... Only during foreplay? What was it? Bruce again felt like Kal wasn’t sure he was there. He craned his neck around to see and sure enough, his lover was focused on the wall across the room.

He was too close to coming to do anything about it, though. But he spent the rest of the night thinking about it. So much energy and passion, but none of it seemed to actually be for him.

He didn’t like that.

~*~

“I want to top.”

“Why?”

“Because I do.” Bruce leveled a Look at Kal, trying to be assertive while trying desperately to not stroke his erection.

“Fine.” Kal proceeded to submit, albeit a bit reluctantly. But Bruce wanted to show him how attentive a top could be. No need to stare at the wall. He kissed him and touched him and told him how much he appreciated him, and Bruce came hard into his condom as Kal smiled absently at him.

~*~

A few days later, a chilly Sunday afternoon in Metropolis, it became evident that the lesson was not learned.

Bruce managed to get on his back again, knees locked around Kal’s waist as Kal rested his weight on his hands, braced next to Bruce’s shoulders. Kal paid him a bit more attention due to the nature of the position, but...

That was an _alien_ look in those blue eyes when Kal happened to glance down. Wild, unfocused, like when Ivy’s sex pollen got a hold of him. “Kal.” He ignored him, then twice more, until Bruce got fed up with the whole thing. He flipped them over, stood up, and slipped gracefully off the bed.

Kal looked bewildered and finally asked, “What are you doing?”

Bruce pulled on his pants. “Leaving.”

“What? Why? We were right in the middle.”

“Of what? Sex or masturbation?”

“What?”

“Stop acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about. In all the times we’ve had sex, how often do we face each other? And when we do, how often do you look at me, acknowledge that I’m there once you’re inside?” Bruce buttoned his shirt and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I just... don’t think to. I’m just there moving.” He frowned. “And you’re Bruce, Batman. Since when do you want anything to do with anyone ever?” Kal pushed himself up against the headboard and crossed his arms over _his_ chest.

“Work is one thing. Especially if by ‘work’ I mean ‘fighting crime’ and ‘risking lives.’ But dammit, Kal, sex isn’t work. And it’s not something that I take lightly. Maybe you can do it with just anyone anywhere, but I don’t unless it means more than just a physical release. I want a connection, however temporary.”

“I don’t do it with everyone.”

“That’s not all that surprising. You barely do it with _me_.”

Glad they had been using Kal’s apartment, Bruce finished getting dressed and walked out.

~*~

It took almost a week of Kal’s attempts to see him for Bruce to relent and agree to go to dinner. Kal invited him out to a nice restaurant Bruce wasn’t sure Kal could afford, but the gesture was appreciated. Not much time was wasted before the conversation became pointed.

Kal rubbed his thumb up and down the stem of his water glass. “Why did you leave?”

“I told you. I want more than just good sex. I can hire a prostitute or rent boy if I wanted only sex, or use a variety of toys. But I spend enough time alone. I bother with relationships to _have_ a relationship with someone.” He flicked his eyes across the room, then back. “You.”

“I do what I think works. You didn’t complain.”

“I hadn’t realized what I wasn’t getting. Connection, intimacy, familiarity. Can you give me those?”

“I don’t even really understand the problem.” An expression somewhere between a scowl and a frown marred his handsome features.

Sometimes Kal seemed so human, and other times it was painfully obvious that he wasn’t, discounting powers. “Maybe on Krypton sex was just sex and release and nothing more. But here, sex isn’t only a force for procreation. Especially not between two men. I don’t need flowers or declarations of love. But I want to be connected by more than just skin, spit, latex, and lube.”

“You said it was good.”

“It was good. Excellent, in fact. But then I realized it was empty. It’s not enough.” It hurt to say it. He wasn’t usually the one to break up a relationship.

Kal rubbed the glass harder, until it finally cracked from the stress. “So are we over?”

“I think so. Until we work this out.”

“I thought we had a good thing going.”

“We did. But it could be better.”

Those blue eyes were suddenly earnest. “So teach me.”

Bruce blinked. “What?”

“Teach me. Obviously I need instruction.”

“Maybe we should take some time off.”

“It’s not like Bruce Wayne to back away from a challenge.”

“Usually he isn’t deeply, personally involved.” But the alien raised a good point.

Though he’d never had to teach an alien how to be human before. Kal had learned the basics long before he met Bruce.

“All right, Kal. We can try again.” He hoped that wasn’t a dreadful mistake. “But you need to listen to me. And pay attention. You’re fine with that until we strip down.”

“I’ll do better.”

“You have to.”

At that, they returned to dinner, and Bruce wondered how he was going to teach the unteachable. But if Kal wanted to learn real human intimacy, Bruce would work with him. It was the least he could do for a friend, colleague, lover.

And it no doubt meant some interesting sex was in his future.


End file.
